


Tumblr drabble

by Nupitrr



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But I'll have a Dante/Nero here eventually :D, Cuz he's cool, For my tumblr bud, M/M, Yes there's my OC in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/Nupitrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero found a demon in his house. What's he to do? Rape, some violence, Nero x my OC. Rated Explicit for obvious reasons....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr drabble

His entire backside was a cherry red shade, and he stung all over. The young demon gnawed on his lower lip, biting back a shameful outcry. Pain and pleasure had long become indistinguishable from each other, of which he and the white haired male above him could tell. The devil smirked smugly, his red eyes boring holes through the dark of the room, which, despite his inability to see Devil's face, being on his stomach, gave him shivers.

Devil sat on Haruko's legs, immobilizing him even further than the rope around his forearms had. His left hand drew back a few feet from his supple ass, and the demon's shoulders hunched as his captor brought his hand down. The sound of his hand making connection with the flesh echoed through the bedroom, and Haruko winced in reaction, his toes curling helplessly into the mattress. Devil chuckled to himself, running his tongue over his lips as the mound of jiggly flesh stilled, growing redder. A small mark formed where his ring had come in contact.

Haruko growled into the pillow that hid his flushed face. "Have you had your fun yet?" His muffled voice was just barely audible. The belt that was clenched in Devil's Bringer came down right between the demon's shoulder blades, producing a long, red welt that burned as the air hit it. Haruko sucked in a pained lungful of air. 

"Who said you could speak?" Devil snarled, laying the leather tool down on the bed beside them. He huffed, glaring at his disobedient demon, who was so tensed it seemed that if he even touched him he might just pop. His left hand landed on the small of the demon's back, feeling him growl in suppressed agony while Devil dug his fingernails into the many raised welts that covered his back, from the nape of his neck to his plump ass.

Blood welled around his fingers as his hand dragged down his body, tiger stripes of crimson following each digit down to his ass. His fingers drew a crude heart along the perimeter of his raised ass, then shifted and drew a small 'x' right above his pucker. His red eyes gazed upon his fidgety being as his middle finger traced a small red circle around his anus, pressing at it without penetrating. Haruko was trying to bite the inside of his cheek, silencing any yearning noises that he might regret, but couldn't help the involuntary bucking that his hips made onto Devil's fingers.

He could hear his bemused laughter, obviously over his desperate bodily movements. "Are you really that needy already?" Haruko didn't speak, burying his teeth into the pillow until he could feel the fabric tearing and downy fluff filling his mouth. His Bringer backhanded his plump, already abused ass, sending a wave of shudders through his body. The tip of his finger got past the tight ring of muscles, twisted around once. then pulled out, to Haruko's dismay.

The demon yelled out in protest, turning his head to see what his captor was doing, only to have to meet the Bringer face-to-face once again as he was shoved back into the pillows. Haruko growled with displeasure. "I won't give you what you want until you do what I want." The demon scoffed in disapproval. Devil forced his claws into the back of his throat, squeezing his windpipe until he could barely gasp out a breath. "Beg me. Tell me you want it."

He let out a strangled noise, feeling Devil's finger digging into his jugular until his eyes rolled back into his head. The devil smirked, pleased with his work, and finally released his chokehold, watching him gasp and shudder. His Bringer slowly found its way down to his manhood, touching along its length as Haruko bit back his moans. "You're getting turned on by all of this? What a surprise, you didn't seem like the type to like this kinky stuff." He arched into Devil's body, partially trying to get his finger back inside. A small wet spot in the pillow formed beneath his mouth. He wasn't going to say it, no matter how much he teased his sore body. 

"No way in hell, sadistic bastard." The devil snarled, the talons of his Bringer digging into the flesh of his penis until Haruko was stifling a scream. His cock throbbed and leaked juices into Devil's hand, soaking his fingers with his filthy fluids. He gripped it tighter, using his pre as a lubricant as he slowly stroked his cock, milking out more of the clear fluid. His stomach muscles clenched painfully, causing blood to well in the welts on his stomach and back. God it felt good. Why did it feel so good? Devil's teeth were digging into his neck. His lips wrapped around the reddish spot and sucked with all his might.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Haruko glared in Devil's direction, who was happily going to town on his body. He let out a sigh of defeat, letting his shoulders relax some as he gave up. "Please...enter me." He said it quietly through his gritted teeth, his cheeks flushed with shame. Devil looked down at him. The begging was unimpressive, mediocre at best. His Bringer swept its way into the demon dark shock of hair and pulled, ellicting an outburst from him.

"I can't hear you." The demon snarled angrily, biting his lip. Devil looked at him with unforgiving eyes. "Louder. If you really want it, say it louder." Haruko shook his head viciously. The white haired male shrugged and let him go. It was his loss anyway. Devil released his erect manhood and wiped his wet hand on the bed. He rose to his feet and left Haruko on the bed. The young demon looked behind himself as Devil took his leave. Did he have to repeat it?

"Okay okay! Just...don't leave." Devil had already swung the door to his bedroom open, and the light from the hall cast a strange glow over his features as he smiled in triumph. This poor lust stricken demon would do anything for release at this point, even grovel. "Fuck me. I...need your fingers in me. Do what you wish." His smug smile only widen as he approached the bed once more. He wasted no time with hesitations and grabbed Haruko's body with a firm grip with his Bringer. He dipped his fingers into a puddle of blood that slinked around on his spine, using that as lubricant. Haruko was silently regretting giving Devil what he'd wanted, but with his body in such an aroused state, and his hands tied uselessly behind him, he really did need him.

The fingers pressed against his twitching anus without penetrating. Devil tried to hold down the demon's hips as they wriggled and bucked his body jerkily. He was so excited, whether he meant to look that way or not. His middle finger pressed past the clenched ring of muscles. Haruko fought to bite back moans as the finger fitted its self inside his tight insides, wriggling and swirling in circles. The finger slid back and forth, pumping within his soft anus as his demon was screaming in protest while his penis leaked with need for release. A release that Devil didn't want to give him.

"Mmm you like that?" He hadn't even noticed that the young devil had shifted his body weight onto his own, his mouth pressed into the crook of his neck. His voice sent low hum through his skin. He forced his other finger inside, distending his virginal entrance. Haruko screamed out, the pain filling his vision with white hot agony for a few moments. He was adding too much without letting his body adjust properly. His fingers began to scissor his tight opening until his hole stop spasming. They then began to thrust in and out, purposely avoiding his prostate and instead clawing at his soft insides. Haruko's toes curled with the mixtures of pain and pleasure oozing through his senses like warm honey, filling him to the brim. Devil's teeth sank into his throat once more and pulled away. His tongue returned to lap up any and all spilled blood, while the different degrees and ilks of pain overwhelmed Haruko until the pressure in his member found and surpassed its limit. The demon buried his teeth into the ruined pillow and let out a scream of pleasure as his cock squirted cum onto the bed beneath him.

Devil looked down at the sticky puddle of jism that was collecting under his clenched stomach. His Bringer relinquished its grip on his wild hips and instead dipped his pinky in the shallow pool that awaited him. He brought his pinky to his lips and sucked his white nectar off his talon. His two human fingers jammed as far as they could into Haruko's body as his erection calmed and his orgasm tapered off. "That was almost sweet. Do all virgins taste like this?" With a wet pop he withdrew his fingers from his victim's pucker, causing his being to shudder from the sudden extraction. His fingers were wet with his body fluids. He smirked down at the panting young demon. "I think that should be prep enough." He mused to himself. 

His hand went for the zipper to his jeans, which had grown tight around his own throbbing manhood. His pants dropped down below his hips, followed closely by his boxer shorts. Devil's red eyes gazed upon Haruko's ass with a blend of bloodlust and sexual desire. His hand stroked idly along his rigid cock, giving his prisoner a momentary reprieve before he snapped him back to reality. "Alright you demonic bitch, on your knees and butt in the air." Haruko groaned and shook but complied, struggling to bring himself onto his knees without arms to support his body. Devil pressed his erection against the demon's entrance, feeling his body shudder under the pressure. He pushed harder until the head slid in with a pop.

The feeling of his body being stretched passed its normal capacity overwhelmed him with agony. He buried his face into the mutilated pillow and screamed as Devil pushed himself farther in. His hands spread Haruko's ass further apart, enabling him to bury himself deeper into his clenched insides. He rocked their bodies back and forth, pressing his mouth against the nape of his neck. He sucked and bit at the flesh until he could hear the demon struggling to take in a breath. His mouth withdrew, leaving a large purple hickey in his wake. His hips forced themselves forward, fitting his entire cock inside. He proceeded to make short, shallow thrusts back and forth, rubbing his prostate each time. 

He kept going until he felt his muscles coil and his orgasm swell inside him. Haruko tensed beneath him, feeling his semen squirt inside him. The demon let out an unpleased noise and squirmed around. Devil gripped his hair and shoved his face into the mangled pillow smothering him until he stilled. He grunted and pulled out, a little bit of his white essence seeping out of his body. His cock let out one more spurt, leaving blotches of cum across his butt. Haruko shuddered, feeling his Bringer release his hair as he pulled away. A sense of lethargy pulled on him as Devil got of the bed, the bed shifting from his removed weight. He could hear his zipper, the door creaking open, and his almost chiding voice as he clucked his tongue in disgust. "Guess that's all you rotten demons are good for, being sluts."

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3. I'm also on deviantART, Xmaiden-monochromeX. Thanks for suffereing....I mean reading through this ^3^


End file.
